Reunion
by PyroFrost135
Summary: Klonoa returns to Lunatea and visits a certain girl.


A hooded figure dressed in a cloak silently walked down the cobbled street of La-Lakoosha. The figure was rather small and the only visible part of the figure was his mouth which was surrounded by puffy, white fur. The figure was walking towards a certain house that was one of many houses in the area. As the figure walked by various people, those people's attention drew to the figure as they began whispering stuff like "Is that...it couldn't be…just look at the fur around his mouth…". The figure didn't reply to their attention as he finally approached the door. At first the figure hesitated but mustered up the courage to knock on the door. Inside the house was a young girl with fiery-orange hair, a pink hat with a green feather attached to the side, and pink clothes. She was reading a book next to her fireplace which was blazing in color just like her hair, and lying next to the fire was a sleepy dog-like creature with green jewels for eyes who was curled up in comfort. They suddenly heard knocking on the door. The girl put down her book and walked to the door.

"Wonder who it is?" The girl pondered out loud. She opened the door to see the cloaked figure in her view. "Can I help you…w…wha...?" The girl felt she had seen this figure before. The mouth-the only visible part-of the cloaked figure smiled.

"Lolo…" The figure said softly as Lolo's eyes grew wide as plates. She knew that voice. She remembers it just as the sun rises and sets. The figure removed his hood to reveal a black and white cabbit with courageous yellow eyes and long, floppy ears. It was Klonoa.

"K…K…KLONOA!" Lolo's euphoria got the best of her as she wrapped her arms around the young cabbit and rubbed her cheek against his. Klonoa returned the hug by hugging her back and letting out a soft and uncontrollable purr. Lolo broke the hug as both of them blushed slightly. "I…I'm so happy to see you again!" Lolo said gleefully with a warm smile from Klonoa.

"I think it's been a year since we saw each other at the Dream Champ Tournament." Klonoa reminisced the happiness he felt when he was reunited with Lolo again in the large stadium.

"I…I missed you." Lolo replied softly with a soft blush spreading across her cheeks.

"I missed you too." Klonoa replied softly as well and with the same kind of blush.

"Come on in. Popka will be happy to see you too." Lolo beamed as Klonoa smiled and followed Lolo into her house. The house was expansive and decorated with various and appealing items. The dog, Popka, ran around the corner.

"What happen…OH MY GOSH! KLONOA!" Popka exclaimed as he ran up and wrapped his arms around Klonoa's legs as Klonoa grinned and scratched Popka's head.

"Hey buddy! How've you been?" Klonoa smiled.

"I've been great! Both Lolo and I have been great! Oh, Lolo, tell Klonoa your recent achievement." Popka smiled to Lolo as Lolo turned to Klonoa with a smile that always makes Klonoa's heart feel like it's melting of warmth.

"I've been training a lot lately, and…My rank is now senior priestess." Lolo beamed.

"That's amazing, Lolo" Klonoa exclaimed. "And to think I still remember when you were a priestess-in-training." Klonoa smiled back. "Oh! I have a surprise of my own. I've been dream traveling so much that the essence of my ring has fused with my essence, and I'm able to use the ring by myself, so all I have to do is stick my palm out and…" Klonoa held out his palm and a glow appeared and hovered in his palm. Lolo's and Popka's eyes widened.

"I never knew that would happen!" Lolo said very surprised. "Wait…how were you able to return to Lunatea? The world's not in trouble."

"Another effect of dream traveling so much; I'm now able to travel to other worlds at will now. But if a world is in trouble, I'm not forced to go to that world. I'll sense that that world is in trouble and I can go to that world by my will, and trust me, I listen to that sixth sense." Klonoa explained. For the next hour the trio talked about their lives over the year they were separated. Eventually Popka was asleep next to the fire again and Klonoa and Lolo were sitting on the couch just listening to the crackling fire. Klonoa remembered something from the first time he was in Lunatea and turned to Lolo. "Lolo?"

"Yes, Klonoa?" Lolo replied.

"When we were going after the black half of Tat in Joilant, you said that even if I'm 'pesky', you still like me for who I am…what'd you mean by that?" Klonoa smirked slyly as Lolo looked surprised for a second then turned her head to hide her blush. Klonoa smiled, understanding what she was feeling. Klonoa held his hand palm-up, created a light, and began manipulating the light into words. "Lolo, can you look at me for a second?" Klonoa asked as Lolo shyly turned to Klonoa and he jaw dropped as she saw what the words that Klonoa created with the light. The words read "I love you too". Klonoa gave warm smile. Lolo crawled towards Klonoa as she pressed her forehead against his.

"As our adventure went on, I…I slowly fell more and more in love with you. You were brave and courageous. You were willing to risk yourself in order to save the world." Lolo explained as Klonoa smiled.

"I was the same: I slowly fell in love with you too. I was also willing to protect you at any cost…and Popka to a lesser extent." Klonoa replied as they both softly chuckled with a barely audible moan from Popka. Klonoa placed his hand on Lolo's cheek as he slowly began to close the gap between their lips as Lolo placed both her hands behind Klonoa's head, and finally, their lips met as fireworks exploded in their minds. They really loved each other. Not the temporary love that seems to be abundant, but real love; a love where Klonoa was willing to cross dimensional boundaries in order to see the one he loves. They both broke the kiss as Lolo rested her head under Klonoa's chin.

"Now I can finally say that I love you, Klonoa." Lolo whispered.

"I love and always will love you, Lolo. Even when I'm away, I'll think of you." Klonoa replied as he removed his gloves and began running his fingers through Lolo's fiery-orange hair and they fell asleep, arm-in-arm. Lover with lover.


End file.
